The Baron and The Forest King
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: n mi espada en tu garganta, vi tus ojos al descubierto, sin máscara. Yo tenía la mía. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? A un shinigami que está más aferrado a una máscara robada, que un hollow de la suya. ¿A quién considerarías más perdido? ¿Podrías tú, con esa duda, mover la espada?"


"_Ujjj, en ese bosque vive un monstruo."_

* * *

"Tú eres una especie de mito de este desierto, niño. El Fantasmal Rey Del Bosque de Menos."

Bajo las runas de ese hueso blanco podía oírse rebotar un ruido corto, cuyo sonido recordaba de una sonrisa. La resonancia de voces contra el hueso mostrándose comunes en los oídos del receptor, así como la persona detrás de neblina parda le cubría las espaldas a ese sujeto sacado de un cuento, era muy fácil olvidar que lo conocía y atribuir su visión con sueños de historias solo comentadas a entre voces en los pasillos de las Noches.

Ja, eso era pedir demasiado

Entre un parpadear y el siguiente el filo de la espada se encontró a pocos centímetros, utilizando los reflejos el paso de velocidad puede llevar al fornido hombre que inició la charla a una rama alejada en lo alto, un chorro de sangre corriendo por su mejilla y una sonrisa en los labios. El hombre cuya cabellera roja se oculta bajo la máscara se para y respira, levanta la vista y no se mueve de donde se encuentra, un claro desde el cual todos los árboles cercanos brillan contrastados por la luna.

A pesar de todas las apariencias, no es una pelea.

"_Dicen que la espada que lleva es una zanpakutou, pero nunca nadie lo ha visto liberarla. Y también que no usa ceros o kido, no puede al parecer, y todos perecen contra su katana"_

"Ja, ja. Magnífico.¡ A-shi—doo! Una pelea con alguien con tus reflejos siempre muestra mis habilidades al máximo."

"…Barón…"

Y así, sin decir más, se detuvieron. Sus figuras dejaban una sombra en la tierra blanca, sus miradas inspeccionando el rostro del contrario. Antes de que el tiempo prolongara el silencio, el más chico alzó su mano, la llevo a su cara, agarró la dura superficie que la cubría y dejó su cara al descubierto. Bajo esos cuernos se ocultaba un pelo rojo desgastado, la cara de un hombre joven con el ceño fruncido que calculaba sus pasos.

No era exactamente la mejor persona que puede encontrarse en el Hueco Mundo, pero era una de las pocas con las que se razona.

"hu…siempre tan serio. Me sorprende encontrarte"-la sonrisa socarrona nunca abandonó los labios del espada, y esta solo se hizo más grande mientras continuaba hablando, la figura enfrente de él parado en sus pasos de repente. No se sabría decir la razón, pero quizás, debía ser porque en este mundo las presencias hablan más, pesan más que las palabras-"No te conviene gastar tus energías peleando contra quién no quiere hacerlo, niño."

"…ha pasado tiempo…" tan desacostumbrados de la vista completa están sus ojos que parpadean, Dordonni los aprecia, siente primitivo orgullo en ser el único que conoce esos ojos desprendidos de cualquier manto.

Son incluso más tristes sin él, y no hay vergüenza en eso, ya que nadie vivo los ha visto de otra forma.

"¿Uh? Jovencito, esa melancolía tuya… es mucho más abismal que cualquier cosa mía, es gracioso… todos sabemos que en una pelea entre ambos, perderás tú incluso si me derrotas"

Los labios del llamado Ashido se contrajeron, los dientes hundidos en el inferior, las cejas se estrecharon y los ojos se cerraron, la cabeza giró a la derecha repentinamente. Los puños se apretaron, y pasó un momento antes de que volviera a ver al hollow de frente. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Era algo cruel para decir.

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, me sería imposible olvidar lo que vi ese día."

_.. Al joven fantasma las máscaras rotas le deben parecer una novedad, su ataque está fuera de foco, el ritmo torcido de la manera que el cerebro busca respuestas cuando se ve picado por el deseo de entender las cosas, el filo de la espada que esquiva no se desafila fácilmente, la sorpresa sólo en algunos pasos, pero en más que en ninguno_.

"…"

"recuerdo que nunca habías visto un arrancar antes"

"…si….ahora veo bastantes… " – la pregunta estaba en el aire, recorría las ventiscas producidas por el putrefacto aire de las Noches. El arrancar mantuvo su silencio, suspiró y miró al fascinante espécimen que tenía enfrente. Lo vio revisar de nuevo, el mismo desconfiado de siempre. Verlo era tan místico como ver un recuerdo.

"me alegra que no me hayas matado ese día, niño"

"Tienes suerte. La próxima vez te mataré" dijo, pero no se movió.

Los minutos pasaron….

…

"_¡ . .!"_

_Un shinigami con aspecto de hollow. Un alma positiva perdidas en mundo para los vacíos. Conocía la leyenda, y ahora la veía. Su compañero tenía un espíritu de lucha famélico y desesperado._

"_Eres el mejor oponente que he enfrentado, niño. El gran barón Dordonni te reconoce"_

"…_Ashido. No niño…"_

_La batalla lo llevó a su límite de fuerzas, sus venas cantaban de adrenalina acumulada. Los huesos que el enemigo lleva eran enervantes, en especial la lanza encarvada en calcio ajeno. No era natural, ese hueso que refleja ceros, el instinto del espada le recuerda, lo hace retorcerse internamente, pero su cuerpo está al máximo, y no pueden dejar de pelear. Los kidos vuelan, y no pueden parar… _

_Al final, ambos liberaron sus espadas._

…

"jum, de todas maneras, ahora que estás calmo, charlemos como caballeros. Hallarte fue un regalo del cielo si lo pienso mejor; no hay nadie que pueda brindar mejor información de este bosque que tú. ¿No pasó por aquí alguien que matase a todos los hollows con su presencia?"

"¿No puedes decirlo sin que yo te lo diga? Ha pasado por aquí. Dejo muchos árboles como cenizas"

"JEJEJE ¿en serio?, parece que incluso los barones cometemos errores" – esta persecución lo había tenido recorriendo el desierto por semanas. Aisén-sama siempre trataba de aumentar sus fuerzas, incluso cuando parecía innecesario, todo el mundo sabía que eran los más fuertes.-"Entonces iré tras él. En cuanto a tu parte, no te preocupes, estamos tan desinteresados en esta área como siempre. Mientras ningún hollow de alto nivel resalte"

"Eso no será un problema"- y entre todas las almas, Dordonni sabe que eso es cierto.

_Los cuervos desenvainan sus armas en su contra- los golpes se marcan más que las cicatrices, que la sangre- y no es distinta la adrenalina que siente al verlos caídos que al probar carne alguna de sus presas, la altura de la victoria no es dulce ni tiene sabor alguno. Lo satisfactorio es su nombre en boca de quien lo ha visto, la capacidad de tener pares bajo su mando. Elevar la vista con cada victoria. _

_Este hombre y esa espada son terroríficas, un terror mayor a su gozo por la batalla. Cuando sintió el escalofrío retrasar sus piernas, el espada sabía que había perdido._

_Al final, él termina tendido en la arena, lanza en la garganta, ojos examinándolo. El cuerpo que lo aprisionaba estaba agotado, la respiración de la persona tras el casco irregular, caótica, una bomba de tiempo. Podía oír bien la vulnerabilidad, oler el sudor y cansancio y aun así verse incapacitado a evitarlo. _

_Ese espíritu, cuyos ojos son demasiado tristes, le hizo conocer la impotencia._

_Fue sólo la suerte de que un adjuchas estuviera acechando lo que le permitió seguir en esta existencia de muertos._

"Baja tu presión para retirarte, Dordonni. No quiero rastros mostrándome"

"Ayudo bastante a mantener ojos alejado se ti, ¡eres casi como mi fracción, Ashidito!"

Ah, no, el fantasma no sabía nada de eso. Esa figura solitaria jamás podría enterarse de la situación, el desamparado tiene una causa, y Dordonni nunca lo ha visto dedicarse a nada más que matar. Ashido no sabe nada del gran plan de Aizen. Dordonni sabe que no lo soportaría.

"El número del tatuaje está más bajo de nuevo, Barón. Deberías dejar de cambiarlo"

Uno no puede clamar conocer a alguien, tan fácilmente como eso.

…

_El adjuchas era inteligente, y su habilidad especial sería del estudio de Szayel, pero no era especialmente fuerte. Encerró a ambos peleadores, y se disponía a reclamar lo que más desea, ese delicioso alimento; cuando cayó preso de un kido y cayó atado. El shinigami con máscara se alzó alto sobre él, y mientras el aún sangrante barón que utilizaba sus comandos para cortar los hilos le clavaba su mirada, la lanza de hueso se clavó en la carne._

_La cara del ejecutor quedó oculta bajo la sombra creada al cambiar el ángulo de su cabeza, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, su rojo paralelo al cuerpo debajo, inclinándose hacia abajo, las manos y las piernas en una posición usada para acorralar a una presa, la respiración del shinigami cansada; su estómago gruñendo…. Dordonni zafó la última cuerda, sus ojos observaban la escena, cuando encontró sus ojos con los de una cara desconocida. La máscara de Ashido-no, no era su máscara-estaba en el suelo, y bajo ella estaba este rostro. La expresión de los ojos no era de un soldado, sino de un depredador._

"_Vete" le dijo, y su boca estaba ensangrentada, y la llevaba carne con ella. El barón sentía la vergüenza, pero no podía burlarse, no podía aterrarse, no podía pensar claro. Se fue de todas formas, y el característico olor de tripas abiertas se olía en su retirada. Dordonni nunca pensó que el principio de su cultura pudiera impresionarlo tanto._

_Y aun así, le siguieron las pesadillas por años_

…

Ashido lo mira, y es desamparador. Esa alma nunca conocerá la verdadera necesidad del vacío, nunca será un hueco, y Dordonni jamás entenderá la tristeza, pero al verlo, la recuerda.

"Nos hemos visto muchas veces, y nunca me has dicho por qué no me mataste, Ashido"

"Las_ macabras criaturas que se pasean en los confines del palacio blanco son entretenidas con insultos y peleas, y de vez en cuando, aunque estas ocasiones son las gotas en la tormenta, con cuentos sobre las figuras obscuras que hacen helar la sangre, alguna otra de algo inexplicable que luego persigue la razón en los sueños. De esos alardes se oyen en la sala de los seres abandonados. _

"Vete de una vez de mi territorio"- y la máscara estaba de nuevo en su sitio. Dordonni creyó entender, al ver el duro hueso, porque su existencia era importante. "Te lo dije, fue suerte" y eso es lo más cercano a afecto que Dordonni escuchó de la boca del contrario.

Fue la frase de despedida; se perdió haciendo ecos en el viento. El barón la aceptó y continúo internándose en el desierto, su cabeza entre el tarareo y la seriedad, el fantasma del hueco mundo a sus espaldas. Si Ashido es el rey del bosque entonces él es el Barón del viento; y las presiones, las atmósferas, dicen mucho más que las palabras.

Porque mientras la respuesta emitida por una voz tan sincera no pude ser falsa, ese tonto testarudo no le dijo la verdad entera tampoco.

…

…

No volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

Puff, jeje, aquí un fic. Es una clase de secuela de Mask, pero puede leerse de manera independiente, por lo que no dije nada.

Estaba viendo la serie de nuevo y me topé con Dordonni. Tenía que escribir algo de este personaje (es fantástico)

Estoy tratando de usar otro estilo, mummm, no sé si lo logré, pero al menos pude juntar a estos personajes ¿Q ué les parece? Debería dejar de hacer fics de personajes tan poco vistos, (tampoco escribo mucho) pero es Ashido y no puedo evitarlo.

Cualquier review, opinión, odio es bienvenido. Saludos a todos!


End file.
